Magic Beyond Men
by Calikarcha
Summary: When a brutally intelligent and insane Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts without morals, how will this change the game? Starts in fourth year. Involves Animagi, Rituals, Powerful magic, Bashing of AD, Mostly Indifference towards Weasleys and Grangers.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so it's time for my personal challenge. I loved reading "In the Mind of a Scientist" by ZenoNoKyuubi I in terms of Harry's morals/ethics and his attitude towards everyone.

I hope you all enjoy this, as I will try to post another chapter, but I struggle with posting after chap1

* * *

Little Whinging was a normal little town, filled with normal people, going about their normal lives, in every house except one.

In the smallest bedroom of number four, Privet drive resided a fourteen year old boy. This was not the strangest thing about the smallest bedroom. It was likely the various metals, both scrap and precious, gemstones, various parts of magical creatures and tree branches from different trees, and tools alongside the large rolls of parchment with strange symbols all over them.

At the desk sat a fourteen year old boy wearing safety glasses while welding with his homemade welding machine. On his desk lay a long staff made of seven different woods, which were Aspen, Black Walnut, Ebony, Elder, Hornbeam, Pine, and Yew. It was safe to say it was a rather odd looking staff. The seven woods were swirled from the base, which was a flat with a thin palladium cup covering the bottom flat and five cm up.

At the opposite end of the staff, where the boy was welding, looked similar before he started welding, but now there are seven thin claws made of osmium holding a large, light blue topaz in the shape of a teardrop, with the point facing away from the staff.

If one were to look inside the swirl of woods, they would become even more confused about how this staff was supposed to work.

Spanning the length of the wand were various different cores, some working together, and others against yet all in a harmony. Seven thestral heartstrings, one tied to the end of another reaching from tip to tip of the staff. A thunderbird tail feather sitting towards the end of the staff where the topaz gem resided. A thin strip of basilisk skin covering the inside of the wood, along one thin side. Griffin feather sitting at the base of the staff, in a similar position to the thunderbird feather. A mixture of Acromantula and Fire Acromantula web, spun form one end to the other, helping to hold all the other cores in place.

As the boy finished welding the bases of the claws to the osmium, he flipped the safety goggles off his head revealing his bright green eyes, that almost looked to glow in joy as he looked upon his creation, his own Frankenstein. A mosh pit of different woods, metals and magical creature pieces that is more likely to explode than cast anything.

Next, the boy took what looked to be a fountain pen and started to carve runes all over his Frankenstein, top to bottom covering the entire thing including the metal cup and claws.

Once the rune carving was finished, he made sure that he had all his things, mainly his staff stored in a plastic tub, and took the Knights Bus to Diagon ally.

* * *

As the boy walked up the stairs to the marble bank, he couldn't help but wonder if the last four weeks of his holidays had been a complete waste of time.

Entering the banking hall, he walked up to one of the tellers and just said. "Hello, I'm here to see Rotgut about my experiment."

* * *

Five minutes later, the boy sat down in the hospital of the Goblin nation and was given a various potions. As he was drifting off to sleep, with his hand bleeding in a tub next to his bed, the only thing he could think was _'Fuck, I hope no one will take any blood from the tub.'_

* * *

As the boy woke the next morning, he saw Rotgut and a Goblin healer standing next to him, both wearing large, toothy grins. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have enough blood. The Goblin nation wishes you luck in your magical experimentation."

As the now named Mr. Potter looked down to his left, he saw the blood tub was three quarters full. He couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

As Mr. Potter walked from the bank into Diagon ally, he couldn't help but marvel at how helpful the Goblins could be. For fifty galleons, a small fortune, mind you, they allowed him to all but bleed out in their hospital wing while they kept him alive and bleeding into a tub for ten hours.

As he walked down the alley, Mr. Potter saw the shop of someone who would see the true beauty of his creation. He would not allow them to see it until it was finished, should they try to sabotage his pride and joy.

Deciding to pick up a few books that wouldn't be in Flourish and Blotts, he made sure that his shrunken box and tub were safely secured in his pocket and purchased a pure black hooded cloak from Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, flipped the hood up and stepped into Knockturn ally,

As he traversed the illicit stores looking for the book shop, his mind wandered to all the magical experiments he could do if his staff succeeded.

Once he found the shop and entered, he walked towards the enchanting section. This was not your normal book shop, it was filled with magical texts from exotic and illegal magics, from enchanting, the mind arts, Animagus transformation and necromancy, as well as everything in between.

As he thumbed through the enchanting books, he ticked off in his head _'Read it, read it, read it, read it, read it.'_ As you could probably tell, Mr. Potter had spent a lot of time reading books about magic. He wasn't great at the generic magics, like charms and potions, but he was incredible at Runes, Transfiguration and everything else exotic, while his Defense against the Dark arts was average.

Deciding that there were no new enchanting books, he decided to start looking into his Animagus form. It was such a magnificent form of magic that he couldn't help but want to try. Picking up a small series of books that explained the transformation from learning the potion to reveal if you had a form, how to sink deep enough into your mind to find and release it, and then the actual transformation itself.

As Mr. Potter walked up to the counter to pay for his books, the woman at the counter looked up and smiled happily. "Harry, you've come for more books. Isn't your room at home already full up?" She asked.

"Of course I have Maria, going to try the Animagus transformation next. My current experiment means I have another week of silence until its finished." Harry said smiling slightly. He didn't get along with many humans, but Maria was one of them.

He had met her before his first year while exploring Knockturn ally and found this book shop. He ended up spending every day in the shop until the school year at Hogwarts had started as he had no wish to go back to the Dursleys.

After a few more minutes of talking, Harry left the shop and Knockturn ally, as he wanted to get started on his new project. Stopping by to the apothecary of Diagon ally to pick up the ingredients for the Animagus potential potion, he took the Knights bus home. Once he got home, he placed the staff in the tub of blood, completely submerged and would leave it there for seven days, seven nights, seven hours and seven minutes.

* * *

The next morning, Harry drank the murky blue potion and lay back on his bed.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in an open forest with a rather large river running along through the clearing. He only had time for a rather quick scan around before he heart an extremely loud roar.

Looking around, Harry spotted some birds flying away from the treetops a few dozen metres away, and trees falling over from being run into.

Suddenly, a thirty foot tall, pitch black Tyrannosaurus Rex with bright green eyes ran into the clearing straight at Harry and roared in his face.

The next thing harry knew, he was sitting up in his bed grinning.

* * *

Harry spent the next six days in heavy meditation, only stopping to eat and drink, as well as stretch his muscles.

Now, this was heavily advised against, as it could cause serious mental trauma, but Harry had never listened to warnings when magic was involved, just like the time he had used Fiendfire during his first year, when he found the words 'Near uncontrolable' in a book found in the restricted section. He might have burned a lot of that magnificent room on the seventh floor, but Fiendfire was now easily controlled by Harry.

In the books telling him how to release his Animagus form, it says that you build a representation of your bonded magical focus and channel raw power through to smash the cage. As his staff was yet to finish stabalizing to him, he was stuck with his wand.

As such, he had barely finished breaking one of the nearly one hundered bars caging the pitch black T-Rex.

Harry came out of his meditation when the timer for the stabalizing and blood bonding of his staff was complete. The timing had to be perfect, as magic was rather fickle when you are violating so many laws of magic.

As soon as the timer hit 'Seven days, Seven nights, Seven hours, Seven minutes' he reached into the tub and grasped the wood which had been dyed a very days red, which looked black unless examined closely.

When the staff was pulled from the tub, a great many waves of magic rolled from the newly bonded pair, the magic was so powerful that it was both visible, small vibrations of an emerald green curtain, the colour of his magic, and audible, a small hum.

The magic shattered the windows of the house and rebuilt them instantly, lengthened Harry's hair and made his eyes glow even brighter, now reaching a luminescent sheen while his hair was down past his shoulder blades.

Arabella fig, three streets over was nearly overwhelmed with the power of the magic rolling from the staff.

Garrick Olivander, sitting in his shop felt the unique magic of wandcraft along with something different. It was powerful, wild and relentless. He would have to investigate.

Harry Potter tapped the butt of his newly made staff on the floor and focused on turning his broken bed into a comfortable and safe bed. It worked perfectly. Harry grinned madly.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was planning his next more for the Tri Wizard Tournament. He wasn't expecting his plot to succeed, but he had to try.

When Albus left the baby Harry on his aunt's doorstep thirteen years ago, he had hoped that when he came to Hogwarts in 1991 that Harry would be meek, quiet and easily controlled. He was wrong.

When Harry walked into the great hall and Albus got his first look at the boy, he was reading an extremely advanced book about runes. The kind of runes that are put on some of the most powerful magical artifacts in the wizarding world, like time turners and the Goblet of fire.

When his name was called to be sorted, he simply raised a finger in response telling them to wait for him to finish his paragraph.

When the hat got on the boys head, it was silent for a few minutes, then laughed aloud in amusement. If Albus knew what kind of madness and lust for knowledge was inside the boy, the ruthless nature and lack of morals, he would have expelled the boy then and there.

When the dementors were recalled at the end of the Sirius Black incident, bloody fool managed to break out of Azkaban and almost foiled his plans, there were a small handful of dementors missing. When Albus was told in his office the hat chuckled and muttered "The game is getting interesting."

Albus decided that the boy needed to have his will broken. He would do what Albus told him. One way or the other.

* * *

Look, I know that a lot of my information is ridiculous, from his Animagus form to the staff. To be honest, I kind of feel like im just sending him straight to op, but I hope that I would be able to create challenges for him to have to overcome.

So, i'm a large supporter of Bad!Dumbles, Weasleys (Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny) and to a lesser extent, Hermionie. I just found everything involving them far to convenient. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Calikarcha here. Thanks for reading chapter two of Magic Beyond Men. I have an A/N at the end of the chapter, so i'd appreciate it if you all read that. Thanks.**

* * *

As Harry walked through Kings Cross station, he drew strange looks that he ignored. After all, he was a fourteen year old boy, with glowing green eyes and pitch black hair which was down at his shoulders in a loose braid.

In his right hand was a six and a half foot tall staff with a glowing blue topaz at the top while in his left was a cedar wood trunk held by ropes wrapped around it.

As the eyes followed him, he thumped his staff of the floor with every step, sending out extremely small Obliviations to everyone that saw him, removing him from their memory. If they had seen him before then, it didn't affect that memory, just his one.

Stepping through the wall onto platform nine and three quarters wasn't much better, as no one had used a staff in centuries that they were aware of. After all, wands were simpler. All the people were captivated by his eyes and the glow of the staff.

Ignoring the sheeple with practiced ease, he stepped onto the train and found himself an empty compartment to seat himself for the ride.

* * *

Closing his book on ice magic and its uses, Harry opened the door to his compartment and strolled through the train towards the door.

As he stepped onto the Hogsmeade platform and breathed in a breath of fresh air infused with magic, he ignored the eyes once more and seated himself on a thestral drawn carriage to make his way up to the castle.

Harry sat down at the Ravenclaw table and resumed the reading of his book when he came across something interesting.

He removed his current journal from the inside of his robe and started writing down his finding.

 _Magic type: Elemental war magic_

 _Element: Ice_

 _Result of magic: When used correctly, summons a fast moving blizzard sizing at six foot wide, six foot tall and six for long. Freezes everything in path._

 _Language of Incantation: Icelandic_

 _Incantation: Ó Guð frosti heyri beiðni mína, bið ég að halda hluta af kröftum þínum til að eyðileggja óvini mína með ís._

 _English translation: Oh God of frost hear my plea, I beg to withhold a portion of your might to destroy my enemies with ice._

 _Requirement: Focus on a 6x6x6 of ice and snow flying at enemy at high speeds._

 _Date found: 01/09/1994_

As he finished writing the date, the headmaster began his speech. Not that he listened mind you. Only when he hear the words "Triwizard Tournament" did he begin to listen in.

"Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament, but to this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Dumbledore announced to the silent great hall.

Harry's eyes flickered from his book on ice magic and considered what the old man just said. Two other schools were coming to Hogwarts, most likely only their seventh year students ergo their strongest and smartest. Maybe they knew some really cool magic and could teach him?

After the feast, Harry went to the Room of Requirement and asked the castle for his usual room.

Once the room finished shifting, he sat in his usual office. The room itself wasn't very large, but it had a lot of storage space, and was comfortable.

Walking over to an area of the floor that looked no different, he grabbed one of the small metal loops on one of the planks of woods along the floor and lifted it upwards, pulling a bookshelf with it. The bookshelf was 5 feet tall, and two wide with five different shelves.

These shelving units were all over the floor and walls, each holding different types of books. Transfiguration, blood magic, enchanting, elemental magic, combat magic and dozens of other magic types, all were there and many were extremely rare, even one of a kind as some were written by him about his observations of the different types of magic.

Harry put the book on ice magic back with the other ice magic books and pushed the bookshelf back into the floor.

Sitting in his desk chair, he began to read.

* * *

In the headmasters office sat every teacher in the school having a staff meeting. As it was the first week, they were meeting to talk about the new students and how the others were adjusting to their new level of classes.

"Now then, lets start at first years and work our way up, shall we?" The Headmaster asked gently. As the staff nodded, he continued. "How are our first year Hufflepuffs settling in, Pomona?"

Smiling happily, Pomona responded "Just a few are homesick, nothing to be concerned about Albus."

"That is good to hear Pomona, how about your Gryffindor's, Minerva?" Albus inquired.

Minerva slumped back into her seat and responded "Exhausting, loud and homesick. They will settle down eventually, but for now it's a mission of itself."

Albus chuckled softly at the response of his deputy, and replied "Ah, joy of being young. Let them have their fun, Minerva. Now then, Fillius, how are your Ravenclaws?" Albus finished with a question.

Smiling softly, Fillius squeaked "Studious, quiet, homesick and rather intimidated by Mr. Potter. I mean, have you seen his new creation?" He asked in his usual squeaky voice.

"Creation, you mean monstrosity?" Minerva asked Fillius aghast.

Fillius jaw dropped. "Can you not imagine the knowledge and skill required to create a fully functional staff?"

Hearing that Fillius believed that Harry created a fully functional staff resulted in the least liked teacher in the room to butt in.

"Please, as if a mediocre brat like Potter could create anything beyond an explosion and failure. He obviously had it made for him, just another show of the brats arrogance." Snape sneered and ignored the rolling eyes of every teacher in the room.

Fillius chuckled at the arrogance of Severus and replied to the room at large "Most of you know how much of a perfectionist Harry is about things like this, do you really think he would allow anyone but him to create his focus?"

"Speaking of Mr. Potter's staff, does anyone know what it is made of?" Albus asked, curious about his pawn. While he wasn't pleased that he was so powerful and intelligent, he could work with it. When Potter died to Tom, he would claim the staff just to see if it was worth keeping.

Fillius snorted "Would you like to ask him?" He questioned amused.

' _Fillius had a point,'_ thought Albus, _'Potter was intimidating.'_

* * *

It was two hours before the champion selection and Harry decided that he wanted to finish his Animagus transformation.

Harry sunk deep into his mind and opened the door that would lead to the environment for his form.

Submerging himself in the emotions and instincts of the primeval monstrosity, he called forth the feelings of leathery flesh and powerful muscle coating his form, and began the transformation.

As the transformation completed, the thirty foot tall predator that would tower over all others of his species, roared in triumph.

Harry transformed back to his human form and grinned. He would have to explore the forbidden forest that night.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the Ravenclaw table reading a book on enchanting during the choosing of the champions.

The other two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, arrived the night before. While Durmstrang tried to show off their 'manliness' by using big sticks and sparks, ergo compensating for their tiny penises, Beauxbatons acted like stereotypical French girls and showed off their 'derrière'.

As the goblet flared for the first time, a name on a piece of parchment was ejected from the cup, which Dumbledore caught. "The champion for the Durmstrang institute of magic is, Victor Krum!" Dumbledore announced.

While the crowd cheered for Krum, the twit that he was, the cup ejected the next name.

Once the crowd settled down, Dumbledore read the next name. "The champion from the Beauxbatons academy of magic is" here, he paused for dramatic effect "Fleur Delacour."

The crowd cheered, except for the Beauxbatons students who were crying. Fucking sissies.

The third and final name came from the cup and was subsequently caught by Dumbledore

A few moments later, the crowd quietened down and he spoke. "The champion representing Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is Cedric Diggory!"

As the pretty boy stood and walked into the meeting room behind the great hall, Dumblecunt began his speech. "Now that the Goblet of Fire has chos- "Dumbledore was interrupted by the goblet lighting up again, making him blink in apparent shock.

It wasn't every day that you were interrupted by a cup that was nearly eight hundred years old, after all.

As the goblet flared bright blue and spat another name from its flames and fluttered down where Dumbledore caught it automatically and read it to himself. "Harry Potter?" He mutters quietly, and then pales at the realization.

Not that someone entered a fourteen year old boy in a blood sport, but that he no longer has to attend classes. While his staff may think he didn't know what a little menace the boy was, he knew. He understood that the boy was terrifyingly intelligent, and would just glare whenever someone asked for his help, or would offer theirs. He considered it being given the answers that could be wrong, and decided that he would prefer to find the correct answers themselves. Not that he couldn't, mind you, but was just cold, intelligent, sarcastic, sadistic and ruthless.

"Harry Potter!" The old man announced loudly to the stunned crowd of students from the three largest schools in magical Europe.

Harry, who was sitting in silently at the ravenclaw table, snapped his book on blood rituals closed and placed it inside his robe. Standing, he grabbed his staff and walked to the room behind the hall, thudding the butt of his staff on the floor of the great hall as he walked.

If one were to look at where Harry places his staff on the floor while he walked, they would see a small blue glow that dissipated about two seconds later.

Harry leaned himself against the wall, twirling his staff as the Dumblefuck, McGonagall, Snape, Karkaroff, Maxime, Bagman and Crouch Sr. argued about how he cheated his way in.

Not that he did, mind you. He would have loved to have a quiet year just of studying exotic magic and creating his own, but oh well. This would be an acceptable test of his skill and power.

As Hitler confirmed that he would have to compete in the tournament, he stood upright and asked in his general cold, uncaring voice "When will I be needed for the first event involving the tournament?" he requested.

Bagman, being the cheery and oblivious twit that he is, replied "November the 14th, Mr. Potter, will be the weighing of the wands ceremony."

Harry just grunted and left.

* * *

Harry sat quietly in the room of requirement reading over a book on enhancement rituals, deciding that he would improve himself physically as well as magically.

As he read over another page, he found one that he liked.

" _Upon the full moon, if one were to gather seven different items that represented change, they could change on characteristic about themselves with a beast, such a teeth, skin or eyes for example. You would need to acquire three different samples of the best, like a tooth, skin, eyes, blood or spit, and place them in a seven pointed star below. The seven points are critical as it is the most magically powerful number, and the power would be needed to harness the power of change upon the full moon. While this ritual would result in large amounts of pain, the benefits could be innumerable if the ritual is used correctly._

 _As this ritual has its roots from the mages of Ancient Greece, the chant for the ritual is, of course, in Ancient Greek._

 _English translation of the Chant: 'Oh Hecate, Mistress of Magic, Hear me. Accept my offering. To you, I offer the _, _ and the _ from the beast called the _. In return, I beg you turn my _ into that of the _. Hecate, Mistress of Magic, Accept my offering.'_

 _The Ancient Greek translation of the chant, and the one used within the ritual goes like this:_ _Ω Εκάτη, Mistress of Magic, Ακούστε με. Αποδοχή προσφορά μου . Για να σας , προσφέρω το _ , _ και η _ από το θηρίο που ονομάζεται _ . Σε αντάλλαγμα , σας παρακαλώ ενεργοποιήστε _ μου σε εκείνη του _ . Εκάτη , Mistress of Magic , Αποδοχή προσφορά μου'_

 _Be wary when executing this ritual, for failure could result in, for example, losing your eyes without return, and much much worse.'_

Harry, having the perfect idea on what to do, grinned to himself. Human skin was so weak. Why not make an improvement?

After copying the page of notes on the ritual in his personal journal on magic, his seventh if you must know, Harry tucked the book back into the bookshelf on rituals and left the Room of Requirement.

He had a basilisk to harvest.

* * *

As Harry trudged his way through the forbidden forest three days before the weighing of the wands ceremony, he mentally ran through his checklist of items for the fourth time.

This was his first ritual, and he didn't want to get it wrong. Rituals are the most dangerous and precise magical art in existence, besides magical time travel and dimension travel.

'Hmm, there's a thought. Time travel. Maybe install some time runes in the room of requirement? This is a train of thought for another time.' Harry thought to himself.

As Harry arrived at the place he was going to begin the ritual, he could help but grin. Here he was, fourteen years old and doing one of the first major magical rituals in decades.

Ten minutes and a lot of blood later, Harry had drawn the seven pointed star and began placing his catalysts around the star and began the chant.

* * *

Fleur Delacour had been sitting in a tree in the, admittedly respectable, forest the English pigdogs had at their school. It full moon was out, as were the stars. It was a beautiful night. Sadly, it was disrupted when she saw someone walking into the forest with a large wooden box.

She was, naturally, intrigued. So she followed them, stepping carefully from tree branch to tree branch through the forest.

Fleur watched as the person but the box down and removed their hood, revealing their identity. It was Potter! What was he doing?

While Fleur watched as Harry cut his wrist and create a seven pointed star of blood, she sat down as this was likely to be interesting.

* * *

Hecate was dreadfully upset with her magical communities. While they may be an extremely old project of hers, they were still hers.

They were allowing the loss of so much knowledge simply because they considered the magic 'Dark' and ergo, evil. It was disappointing to say the least.

So, she began to ignore them. They all forgot their traditions, as well as began to stagnate. The ones that did keep traditions only did so as a front to protect their corrupt power. They didn't care. The last thing she had observed was the fall of the twit, Grindelwald.

She no longer watched. But when she felt a stirring of magic that hadn't been touched in hundreds of years, she took a peak. A man of eighteen with delusions of grandeur, a monster in human flesh. She wept as he cut a bloody swathe through magical Britain, and tried as best she could to interfere and save lives, but she was forbidden.

When she saw a drunk woman talking with Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the resistance against the boy, Voldemort is what he called himself, she used some of the minor influence she had to send a magical prophecy through her. Even as a goddess, she didn't pick the prophecy or the targets of it, the fates did that.

The night when Voldemort attacked the home of the Potter family, she watched in tears as a madman slaughtered a family to kill the child. Mind you, up until this point she had never looked at the child but when she did she was in awe. He had the power of a minor god while he was an infant.

When the man launched the vile magic called the Killing Curse, she finally managed to intervene. She bounced the spell back at the man and killed him.

What she didn't know about however, were the horcruxes. Nor would she for many years now.

Now as Hecate lay back on her couch reading one of her first notebooks on the arcane, she felt a tugging on her soul. It started extremely light the she barely felt it, but a few seconds later she felt like someone was pulling her shirt.

Hecate blinked in shock. She was being invoked. She hadn't been invoked in hundreds of years.

Following the tiny tether to her essence, she found herself deep in a forest that smelt of blood. Looking around, she saw a boy, no older than fifteen standing in the middle of a middle of a seven pointed star muttering lowly in Ancient Greek.

Hearing what he was offering and asking for, she hummed softly for a moment smiling softly and revealing herself.

* * *

Harry had just finished the chant for the first time in the ritual when he felt a titanic wave of power, which seemingly enough did nothing so he repeated the chant a few more times while focusing on the power that was seemingly enough about ten metres in front of him.

As he finished the chant of the third time while staring right at the power signature, the air rippled and out stepped a woman.

The woman was incredibly beautiful. She stood at five and a half feet tall, long midnight hair flowing down her back while her eyes were an extremely bright amethyst shaded violet which glowed the same way that Harry's did. Draped around her body was a light Greek robe coloured white with highlights of gold, while in her left hand was a pitch black torch with red flames while in her right hand was an ordinary notebook.

All in all, Harry found her absolutely magnificent.

* * *

Fleur heard the boy muttering something while sending his magic to lie over the ritual zone like a blanket.

After his first chant, she felt the power spike to the level that made Hogwarts look like a small child. As Harry continued, Fleur detected nothing changing with the magical anomaly, but she saw Harry staring at it.

When he finished his third repeat of the chant, she saw the air where the magic was located flicker and out stepped a woman from which power radiated like an ocean of raw magic.

As a Veela, Fleur grew up around beautiful women. The Veela Queen wearing loose track pants and a t-shirt made Fleur look like she had been rolling in mud. This woman made the Veela Queen look like she had been rolling in mud.

This just got even more interesting.

* * *

As Hecate revealed her presence, she looked into the eyes of the summoner and gaped. It was the child she saved. Quickly schooling herself, she allowed her feet to touch the ground softly and looked into the boys mind.

As she landed in his mind, she was impressed that she found a mindscape. She stood in a room with two doors.

On the first door was a sign that said 'Harry's mind, Stay out.' While the second said 'Tiny's mind, stay out for your own safety'.

Amused, she opened the second door. Suddenly in her face was a thirty foot tall, roaring, t-rex. Blinking in shock, Hecate closed the door and opened the first.

Hecate looked around the room she landed in and saw the castle she was near, Hogwarts. Ignoring all the traps and protections, she flew to the seventh floor and entered the room where his memories were located.

She saw a moderately sized office with small steel loops on the walls and floor. Grabbing one and pulling it from the wall, a bookcase came out that had a label on the top saying "Memories, age seven."

Sliding her fingers along the crystal balls on the shelf that contained the memories, she saw all of the boys memories from his seventh birthday to his eighth and was disgusted at the boys relatives, but was impressed at the boy.

Putting the sliding bookshelf back into the wall, she repeated this act with all the other memories. Hecate was disgusted with the magical community and the guardians of the boy, but was very impressed at him.

Withdrawing from his mind, she looked into the shocked eyes of Harry Potter and smiled at him.

* * *

Harry gaped as he felt the beautiful woman slide past the defences in his mind. He made that snivelling twit Snape work to even get to the doors, but this woman slid right through his defences like they weren't there.

As he felt the woman view his memories, Harry opened his mind to her, understanding that if she wished to crush him, she could. He felt the woman's emotions over the scenes she witnessed, her anger, sadness, pride and her reluctant awe over his abilities for his age.

As Harry felt her withdraw from his mind, he became slightly reckless very brave and curious to a magnitude he had never been before. He latched his mind onto hers to follow back into her mind.

* * *

Hecate felt Harry latch his mind to hers as well as his overwhelming curiosity. She contemplated throwing his mind back to his body, but refrained. This was the first contact she had with a true moral since those who had created the castle.

If he wanted to enter the mind of one of the eldest goddesses on Olympus, Hecate would indulge him. He would feel the overwhelming power of divinity, the crushing weight of living an eternal life.

As Harry latched onto the mind of the goddess, for that is what he assumed she was, in front of him Harry felt her momentary indecision before resolve and the next thing he knew he felt as if he was sitting in the bottom of the ocean, crushed from all sides.

As he tried to maintain his sanity from the pain of the crushing force around him, it suddenly stopped, and when Harry opened his eyes, in front of him stood the beautiful woman he assumed was Hecate.

When Harry looked into her eyes, she smiled and spoke softly "Hello Harry."

* * *

 **I don't know if I like this chapter or not. Right, a few things to clear up.**

 **Firstly, I don't know how often I will update this, but I will try very hard to continue with this one, as I really enjoyed writing it.**

 **Secondly, I got told by a friend of mine that Harry got strong too fast, well my response to that is the following. Harry grew up in an abusive environment, similar to cannon, but included physical abuse quite harshly. This made Harry close into himself, restrict his emotions and cut off attachments, finding solace in knowledge and books. His mentality became that if he could become stronger, then he could help other abused children, but along the way he has lost his goal and now just learns for the sake of learning and becoming stronger. He will not return to this goal actively, but if he discovers children being treated wrongly, he will try to help them.**

 **Thirdly, Harry getting his Animagus form too fast. I explained this briefly in the chapter, but allow me to elaborate. All wizards and witches have a different amount of inate magical power, for example, Dumbledore, on a scale of 1-1000 might be an 795, while Voldemort might be 827 and Ron a 421. Everyone Is different. This is also the case of magical foci, As the Elder Wand is 'the most powerful wand in the world' some woods/cores contain more power than others. The bars for the Animagus cage require force of pure magic and will power, and because of the raw power contained in the staff, Harry's magical power, and how potent his magic is (Will be explained in either chapter 3 or 4) his bars broke a lot easier, allowing access to the Animagus form faster.**

 **I hope this answered questions. Have a good day everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three of Magic Beyond Men. I'm sorry for the wait, but there will be more A/N at the end.**

* * *

Looking up at the woman above him, Harry blinked in shock and just muttered "Hi".

Hecate smiled in amusement and sat down on a chair as she created it, while she made a recliner chair around Harry and made his chair level with hers, so they looked eye to eye.

Harry twiddled his thumbs slightly before getting comfortable, throwing his legs over the left chair of the arm and rotating his torso so he was leaning against the right arm. Turning his head, Harry looked Hecate in the eyes and just asked "So, what can I do for you, Lady Hecate?"

Hecate arched her left eyebrow slightly and replied "It was you that followed into my mind, and as a goddess I should probably inform you that was not a good idea."

"Yeah, that is something I would have liked to have known beforehand." Harry admitted unashamed as he scratched an itch on his cheek.

"Did the thought not cross your mind? 'Following a goddess into her mind might not be a good idea'?" Hecate asked, slightly curious.

Harry snorted softly, then replied "Not really, didn't have the time to question myself. It was a pretty sudden decision on my part."

Hecate nodded slightly. "Now, when you invoked my name for your ritual I was rather intrigued. It has been hundreds of years since I have been called upon in such a way and I felt a bit interested. Now, upon listening to your request I will grant it. What part of yourself would you like to change, and what for?" Hecate asked interested.

Harry smirked and responded "I would like to change the magically resistant factor of my skin to that of a one thousand year old basilisk which has been living under Hogwarts."

Hecate blinked in shock and stared at Harry for a few seconds before laughing hysterically.

A little known fact about magical creatures was that the more magic they had lived near, the stronger the magical factors of them become. Ergo, The basilisk of Salazar Slytherin had the most magic resistant skin of all basilisks, the venom of the Acromantula became stronger and the unicorns faster.

"It will be done, Harry. I will include something else as well, because you interest me. I will give you one of my early journals on magic." Hecate informed Harry, smiling.

Harry was shocked, but as he begun to respond he was suddenly back in his body, staring into the violet eyes of the Goddess when a burning pain wracked his body, and he collapsed.

* * *

Fleur, sitting in the tree, watched as the woman left the portal and gazed into Harry's eyes. A few seconds after the impromptu staring contest began, a small trickle of blood flowed from Harry's left nostril.

When the first drop of blood hit Harry's lips, he screamed in agony before collapsing, a small violet miasma surrounding his form.

Fleur stumbled from the low branch on which she sat, rushing to help the boy. When her hand touches his check, she hissed in pain at the heat coming from his skin.

Looking into the eyes of the goddess next to her, Fleur asked Hecate "What is happening to him?" She asked in a slight panic. While she didn't care for the boy, it would cause a large uproar should the 'Boy-Who-Lived' kick the bucket while the guests from other schools were at Hogwarts.

Hecate smiled at the girl and responded "Little more than the result of his ritual. He will be fine in a few minutes." Hecate turned to leave and was about to tell Fleur to cover her eyes when she remembered the journal she was giving to Harry. "Fleur, would you mind doing something for me?" She asked. Fleur nodded with wide eyes, and was handed a rather old looking journal, bound in leather, written on parchment with black ink. "Give that to Harry for me." Hecate said while Fleur studied the book.

When Fleur looked back up, Hecate was gone.

* * *

Harry walked into the classroom where the weighing of the wands was being held, before leaning against the wall and thumping the butt of his staff to the rhythm of an unheard song. On his left was Fleur, was giving him a curious stare, while on his right was Viktor Krum who was just as grumpy looking as per usual.

As Cedric entered the room, he quickly made a beeline towards the other competitors.

All four of the champions were silent; the only sound in the room was the ministry officials talking quietly to each other, and the thumping of wood and metal.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore entered the room with an old man, a head of string white hair and a pair of bizarre silver eyes.

"May I introduce you all to Mr. Ollivander, the premier wand maker of magical Britain?" Dumbledore spoke to the room, making most give their greetings or acknowledge his presence.

Instead of responding to their greetings, his eyes were on one of the champions. Harry Potter.

Ollivander walked straight to Harry, grabbed him harshly by the jaw and hissed "What have you done?"

Harry smirked slightly and asked quietly "What do you mean, Mr. Ollivander? I've just been broadening my knowledge of magic." Harry thumped his staff on the ground once more for emphasis.

Ollivander looked at the staff in shock, which turned to an expression of slight respect and asked "Did you make this yourself?"

"Indeed I did. When my wand burned out, I had to replace it. I figured that since my wand burned out, I would upgrade a bit for two reasons. One was to avoid all the bleed off, and the second was to avoid another burnout." Harry responded with a small grin and glazed eyes.

Ollivander was about to respond when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"What do you mean by your wand burned out, my boy?" Dumbledore asked in a slight panic.

As Harry opened his mouth to respond, Ollivanded shook his head and turned to lecture the room at large.

"Think of your magic as a lake, it has a depth and it also has a circumference as well as a color. The depth of your magic is how magic you have, if your lake is, for example, 5 centimeters deep you would not be able to cast as many spells as someone with a lake 5 meters deep. Each spell takes a thin layer from the top of your entire lake; therefore people with large lakes have stronger magic. Are you all following?" Ollivander asked, receiving nods in response so he continued on.

"Most people have a rather average lake; some people have a rather deep lake, which means that their magic is not as strong, while others have rather large lakes, meaning they have less magic to use. The rarest of people have deep, large lakes, their magic is more potent than most, and they have more to use." He lectured.

"The color of magic shows the truth of the person. Everyone has an affinity to a different type of magic, be it a strong one of a very weak one, which is shown in different colors, as well as how strong the affinity is. For example, Professor Dumbledore's affinity, transfiguration, is represented by the color blue and his affinity is extremely strong, so his magic is bright blue. Magical color also shows their spirit, whether they are good people, or bad people. This is represented by the second shading on the magic. The lightest white are the purest of people, the best of intentions for everyone, while the darkest of black is the worst of people who want nothing more to kill, torture and dominate. The majority of people reside in the shades of grey, be they the lighter shades or the darker."

"Now, as I'm sure it has been rumored, I can see magic instead of material. For example, I see the size of everyones lakes, as well as the color and strength of focuses. The strongest three magicals I have ever seen are Professor Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore has a very deep lake, which is wider than most. Tom Riddle had a lake about as deep as Minerva McGonagall, but what was the widest lake I had seen at the time. Harry Potter has a lake slightly deeper than Albus, and much wider than Tom Riddle's. Due to the size of his lake, his wand could not channel his magic for very long, resulting in the burnout of the wand core, leaving little more than a holly stick. Due to the potency of staffs, the way they channel magic and the number of cores they require, a staff can handle the potency of Mr. Potter's magic." Ollivander concluded.

The room was silent for a few moments before Dumbledore, with a slightly troubled look on his face said, "While that was educational, could we please begin the weighing of the wands, Mr. Ollivander?"

Nodding, Ollivander said "Ladies first. Miss Delacour, if you please?" He held out his hand for her wand, which she reluctantly placed into his hand. The old man examines the wand, running his fingers over it to text the texture, looking at it from all angles and even smelling it. "Rosewood, with a core of, oh my, a Veela hair."

Fleur nodded proudly, and responded "Oui, from my grandmother."

Casting the _Orchideous_ spell to ensure that the wand was in working condition, a small bunch of flowers popped from the end into Ollivander's other hand, which was handed to Fleur, along with her wand.

"Next is Mr. Krum." Ollivander said, and held out his hand once more. Krum grunted and dropped his wand into the hand of the old man.

Ollivander once more repeated his examination of the wand before speaking. "Hornbeam, dragon heartstring, unusually rigid. Made by Gregorovitch if I'm not mistaken."

Casting the _Tempus_ spell, and seeing the time in floating white numbers, he handed the wand back to the burly Bulgarian who snatched it out of the old man's feeble hands.

"Third is Mr. Diggory." Ollivander spoke once more and held his hand out to Cedric, who handed over the wand.

Inspecting the wand with his nimble fingers, he spoke again "Ah, this is one of mine. Made of ash, with a unicorn hair that came from a rather temperamental male unicorn if I am not mistaken. Nearly gored me with his horn. Polish it regularly?" He asked.

"Polished it last night, Mr. Ollivander." The seventeen year old claimed.

Harry snorted in amusement, and questioned "Did you get any help with it Cedric?"

Only Fleur seemed to find it funny, as she snickered slightly.

Seemingly disgruntled, the aged man cast the Avis charm to see that the wand was working properly, and it was so the wand was handed back.

"And lastly, Mr. Potter." Ollivander held out his wand to Harry, who handed the staff to him through half lidded eyes, though if some looked they could see amusement.

Looking over the staff, his eyes widened even further and he inspected the staff for close to five minutes, even going so far as to lick the gem.

Looking at the staff's creator, Ollivander whispered "How is this even functional? The amount of raw magic being channeled through should have burned the two cores out."

Harry cleared his throat with a slight smirk, and spoke "Technically there are twelve cores, even if there are a few duplicates."

Now, very few things could shock the aged wand maker. After one hundred and twenty years of watching the magical world, he had seen almost everything. A twelve core staff, however, was not one of those things.

"Tw… Twelve cores?" Ollivander asked weakly.

Harry just nodded with a slight smirk, amusement in his half lidded eyes.

Ollivander gaped for a few more seconds before asking "Would you mind telling us all what the cores are, Mr. Potter?"

Harry just shook his head and motioned the elderly man to come forward. When Ollivander stood in front of Harry, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Seven Thestral heartstrings, Thunderbird feather, Basilisk skin, Griffin feather, Acromantula web, Fire Acromantula web" before leaning back and grinning at the wand crafter.

Ollivander stared at Harry in a mixture of horror, awe and jealousy.

"How many woods did you use, Mr. Potter?" He questioned, feeling like he would regret asking.

"Seven." Harry muttered, feeling far too amused with the reaction of the elderly man.

Ollivander froze in his inspection of the great focus, easily the greatest he had ever seen, and stared at the boy. "Seven?" He muttered. "Would you tell me what cores you have used?"

Harry stared at the man for a few seconds, before nodding and motioning the man forward and whispering in his ear "Aspen, Black Walnut, Ebony, Elder, Hornbeam, Pine and Yew."

Listening to the woods of the staff, mixed with the cores, Ollivander could only come to one conclusion. This child was obviously insane. "How have you not blown up the castle yet? It is extremely unstable."

"I used my blood as a magical reagent." Harry snickered and continued "The staff lay submerged in my blood for seven days, seven nights, seven hours and seven minutes to stabilize, and I funneled the unstable magic into the wards around my home. While the wards used to simple refuse entry to people, they are now teleported to random places all over the world." Harry finished.

Seeing the eyebrows of a number of people in the room raised, Harry continued "Some squib named Figg tried to come onto my property, she was transported to the amazon jungle."

The ceremony began to wind down after that, and as Harry began to leave, Ludo Bagman spoke up cheerily "Photo's, Dumbledore! Photos!"

Dumbledore was opening his mouth to respond when the room heard the sound of a heavy wooden door opening, and they all turned to see Harry look at them with lidded emerald eyes and mutter "Not a chance in hell."

Bagman chased Harry out the door going "Photos, we need photo's for the prophet."

Harry merely called back with a chipper "Fuck off!" which got snorts of amusement from Fleur and Cedric.

* * *

 _ **Potter Disrespects Traditions!**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 **Twi-Wizard Tournament fourth champion Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, disrespected traditions that are hundreds of years old yesterday, when refusing one of the most important parts of the Twi-Wizard tournament, the weighing of the wands.**

 **After lying about the specifications of his magical focus, he proceeded to leave half-way through the ceremony.**

 **This foul neglect of century old traditions from our national icon, in front of representatives from both the Magical republic of Scandinavia and Magical France paints the rest of magical Britain in a bad light.**

The rest of the article went along on the same air, but Harry merely looked at the headline and smirked.

As Harry stood to leave the great hall to go and practice some of his sorcerer magic, Albus Dumbledore stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, could I please have a moment of your time for a chat in my office?" Albus asked.

Harry looked at the old man with lidded eyes, and just spoke "No." quietly and walked past him, intending to go to his office.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that I must insist." The old man called, drawing the attention of the whole student population, as most were at breakfast, with the rest just leaving or having left.

Harry turned around and stared at the man a bit more, then let a tiny, almost unnoticeable smirk appear on his face. He let his magic gather within him, setting those who could sense it on guard, and causing Dumbledore to panic, before tapping the head of his staff on the floor of the castle, molding the magic soaked stone to his will.

The stone around where the older man was standing, walls floors and roof, started to waver and shudder. The castle reshaped itself, and a wall rose in between the old man and young boy. In the middle of the wall, written in various different metals such as pewter, copper, silver, bronze and gold, was 'Fuck you old man'.

Walking away from the wall, Harry grinned and muttered to himself "That should give be some peach and quiet for the next few hours.

* * *

Albus was in a bind. When he called a house elf of the castle to ask about the new mysterious wall, he was told that if it was destroyed, the castle would collapse.

Potter had, somehow, restructured the entire castle's integrity to this single wall. The worst part was that he had no idea how the boy had done it either.

Now he had to try and think of an idea about how to leave the great hall, but not kill everyone in the castle. The pains of being headmaster, Albus supposed.

* * *

Harry sat in his office, leafing through a rather old book on golems, and everything about them. The base materials depended on what element you whished the golem to embody.

If you desired to make an earth golem you would need clay and the blood of a giant, while a nature/wood golem would need tree sap and the blood of a tree spirit. An air golem would take bird feathers and the air from the upper atmosphere, while a fire golem would need lava and dragon blood. A water/ice golem would require magically purified water and merman blood, while a thunder golem needs lightning from the sky, and the blood of a thunderbird.

As far as Harry could tell, he didn't have the resources necessary for any of them besides maybe an air golem and even that was a rather big if. That was just the ingredients, not including the raw magic required to create a golem as well as the runes and manual labor.

Sighing, Harry grabbed a sheet of parchment and began writing his own work about golems and their uses.

' _The magical golem, on the surface, appears to have many uses. Due to size and construction material used, there are many places they cannot go. One of the best uses for a golem is as a guard of a location. As golems must be at least 15ft tall to store the magic required for basic sentience, that means a number of things. The first is the raw amount of construction material required for 15ft of height, and however wide and thick you plan to make your golem. The second is the magic required is absolutely titanic, and would be best you create a golem in a magic rich environment, such as Stonehenge, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts or even an old family manor home.'_

Harry continued to write his work for another hour before he ran out of things to say.

Five hours later, Dumbledore was still running diagnostic charms on the wall, trying to work out how to get through when the wall suddenly grew back into the walls, and Harry Potter walked into the hall.

Harry was quite surprised when he walked into the great hall and everyone was still in there, before he realized what had happened.

The staff and students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were treated to the rare sight of Harry Potter, the normally unflappable and cold genius students laughing hard enough that he needed to use his staff to stay standing.

When Harry's wheezing laughter finally calmed down, he asked "You didn't actually touch the wall, did you?" Seeing Dumbledore shake his head, Harry's mad laughter resumed and he managed to wheeze out "It was an illusion, old man." Before his laughter overtook him once more.

Seeing the great Albus Dumbledore in shock was too much, and Harry walked away laughing again.

* * *

Hecate was watching her new favorite mortal, when she had an idea.

During her slight escapade of his mind, she saw his ambitions and desires. His desire to become better than all that had come before him, both magically and physically. His ambition to know everything about magic there was to know. His craving for strength, and goal of becoming great upon his own merits.

She was impressed with him. He already possessed great strength, even greater than he knew. His potential was something she hadn't seen in centuries, maybe even millennia. All she needed to do was guide him to that which he knew he wanted, as well as that which he was unaware he desired.

Maybe Hecate would make Harry Potter her champion. It would surely annoy Zeus.

Not that she cared.

* * *

It was the morning of the first task, and all the students were watching their chosen champions. Beauxbaton's students were watching Fleur Delacour, however reluctant they may be. Durmstrang students watched Viktor Krum proudly, as if their victory were already assured. Hogwarts students all watched Cedric Diggory, as they were all firmly in the camp of 'Harry Potter cheated', even the Slytherin students were supporting the Hufflepuff.

While everyone was keeping an eye on those three, Harry Potter stood atop the astronomy tower, polishing his staff's crystal, as well as the woods.

In comparison to the other champions, he wasn't nervous or scared. He knew he was skilled with magic, more so than the rest of the champions and students of the three schools. While he wasn't skilled in charms or potions, he could do all the other branches of magic he had discovered with ease.

While potions are important for rituals, he is able to do them at least passably, charms he could find alternatives for.

As he finished rubbing his wood, he spotted everyone walking down towards the arena, so he jumped from the astronomy tower. As Harry neared the ground, he directed his magic through the staff and into the ground, softening and molding it to his will.

A large platform of dirt and grass suddenly tore into the sky, catching Harry and lowering slowly back to the ground, shocking everyone around him.

Harry merely ignored their presence, as he was working over a ritual of his own creation in his head. It would be the most advanced piece of magic he had ever considered, but if it worked, it would be the biggest leap in magic created in hundreds of years.

Harry pushed his thoughts to the side and entered the champion's tent. Seeing that the judges were not here to reveal the task to them, Harry began meditating on his creation.

* * *

Fleur watched Harry Potter enter the champion's tent with curiosity. Ever since she had seen the ritual and given him the notebook, she had been observing him.

From what she had heard from other Hogwarts students, he rarely spoke, was rude and condescending when he did speak, as well as his painfully high intelligence and talent with magic.

From his point of view, she could understand why he didn't talk to students, especially the muggleborn.

As he was raised without knowledge of magic, he desired to know everything there was to know about magic, and he felt that the other muggleborn should to. But then they would waste their time and do the bare minimum, never exploring the things they could do with their mythical power, it would be extremely annoying to him. It would get worse when they would ask him for his help.

As for the purebloods, they had possessed magic for generations, and many of them were failures with magic, or didn't even try.

She could understand his irritation and desire to learn, no matter what he was learning.

So when she saw Harry walk into the champion's tent, plant the base of his staff on the canvas floor of the tent, close his eyes and meditate while floating, she really shouldn't have been surprised. She really shouldn't have been.

She was.

* * *

Harry left his meditative state and placed his feet back on the ground when he felt the aura of Albus Dumbledore approaching.

He stood and watched the entrance of the tent with his lidded but glowing eyes as the judges entered the tent, unnerving them.

Ludo pushed past his nerves and spoke to the champion's about the task ahead, before presenting them with a small silk sack, which was shaking in his steady hand.

Fleur drew first, pulling out a small figure of the Welsh Green dragon, with a small number two looped around its neck.

Viktor drew seconds, and pulled the Chinese Fireball, with a number three attached.

Cedric chose third, and received the Swedish Shortsnout, looped around its neck was the number one.

The last to draw was Harry, who drew a vicious looking dragon, the Hungarian Horntail, looped around the spikes on its neck was the number four.

* * *

Harry stepped out into the arena on the cannon shot. After spectating Fleur, Krum and Cedric do battle with their dragons, he had come up with a more than solid plan.

The dragon stood at nearly five metres from ground to shoulder, with a body and tail covered in bronze colored spikes.

Harry stepped from one rock to the next, until he was at the highest point in the arena.

Slamming the base of his staff on the ground, he began his chant. _"_ Άρχοντες της Γης, καλώ τη δύναμή σας. Ζητώ βοήθεια στην καταπολέμηση της ένα ισχυρό εχθρό. Δώσε μου τις δυνάμεις σας για τη μάχη, και να προστατέψει τους αθώους."

As Harry spoke, he raised the staff and slammed it back to the stone, raising it higher each time. Each slam of the staff lit the glow of the gem at the head, brighter each time.

The moment Harry's chant finished, he thrust the tip of his staff towards the observing dragon. Earth and stone all over the arena began to flow like liquid, obeying Harry's will. The fluid earth and stone wrapped around the limbs of the great dragon, as well as it's mouth.

Panting in slight exhilaration, he jumped from the high rock upon which he stood, landing on the ground with a large shockwave, but leaving Harry unharmed.

Stepping towards the dragon, Harry bowed his head to it, recognising the might and magic of the beast in front of him. Picking up the golden egg, he walked from the arena who were all stunned to silence.

* * *

 **Righto, so first thing is: Sorry for the wait. I struggled a lot with both the Harry &Hecate scene, and the weighing of the wands. **

**Secondly is: This is likely to be the only story I continue, so as much as I enjoy reviews on my other stories, please stop asking for me to update them.**

 **Third, Im trying to find a way to really start showcasing Insane!Harry, or more likely Unhinged!Harry. I think I have found a way, and I got the idea from Mum. Woot, go mum.**

 **Fourth, leave your favourite HP Pairings, no crossovers yet. I have already chosen his pairing, but im curious.**

 **English translation of the Greek chant in the first task:** Lords of the Earth, I call upon your power. I request aid in the combat of a mighty foe. Grant me your might for battle, and to protect the innocent.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I worked really hard to pump this chapter, not only for you all, but also because I love to write this story, I merely have a hard time actually finding time to write between my team for Smite, School and work. Anyway, at the end of the chapter I responded to all of the reviews that were actually answerable. Also, I will be posting a small rant at the end, but don't worry, it's just me getting it off my chest. Enjoy! Also, am posting a poll for the crossover sequel as that will heavily influence the way this story goes.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in shock. He just watched a fifteen year old boy incapacitate a dragon with magic that he had only seen from two people.

Nicholas and Perenell Flamel, not even Voldemort found any books on Sorcery in Hogwarts or after. Even to date, he had only seen Wizardry from the man.

That was something he had not been expecting to see from a child still in his fourth year, let alone one he was trying to keep ignorant.

Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and flicked his wand to send up his score, a ten of course. School pride and all that tosh.

* * *

Hecate watched her champion-to-be with pride as he faced the great beast. Aged fifteen, facing one of the greatest magical beasts, besides the Basilisk and the Nundu, with not fear but confidence.

She truly couldn't have been prouder.

She would have to direct him the direction that would guide him to strength, as was befitting of her champion. Sure, she could allow him to stick with magics of Wizardry and Sorcery, but he has the potential for some much more, such as Warlock or even Shamanism.

She giggled at the thought of her mortal champion using Warlock magic. Such strength he would gain from it.

She might even reward her soon-to-be champion for his impressive performance in the task.

But what with…

* * *

Fleur watched from the sidelines as Harry leapt from rock to rock, approaching the dragon with a height advantage.

She knew that Harry was strong, she had felt his unrestrained magic during the ritual, and was still trying to comprehend that a minor could be so powerful.

She, Viktor and Cedric had all gone through the main magical maturation, and barely scraped half of his immature strength. It was terrifying to consider his strength after his maturity.

She shivered as she realised something after watching Harry's magnificent piece of magic.

' _He's not even slightly winded'_

* * *

As Harry walked from the arena, his eyes flicked to the side to see his scores. Five ten's, as expected, despite the reluctance showed on the face of Igor Karkaroff.

Snorting mentally, he walked into the medical tent to get Madam Pomfrey's fussing out of the way, so he could go and continue his private education.

Harry sat on the bed, tuning out Poppy's rant about 'forcing children to fight dragons' and 'the barbarianism of it all' while thinking about the book he had received from Hecate after the ritual.

It had been filled with the greatest magical theory he had ever read, which was unsurprising given that the book was written by the goddess of magic herself. What confused Harry, however, was why she had given the notebook to him in the first place.

He knew he was powerful, as well as skilled. While it sounded arrogant, he was likely the most skilled student at Hogwarts, and definitely the most powerful. Harry knew he was dedicated, determined and ambitious, but he still didn't see why she would give him something like that.

After reading through the book several dozen times, and putting into use what he learned from the magical theory of a goddess, his spells used much less magic than they used to. The earth sorcery he used in the arena would have winded him before, and could have only used it once more before running on fumes, but now he could do so roughly a dozen times before collapsing.

Harry was knocked from his thoughts when Madam Pomfrey spoke. "You're free to go, Potter. I don't want you in my hospital wing at all this year, got it?" She said seriously, but still friendly.

Harry snorted and looked dryly at another of the few people he could tolerate in the world, magical or muggle. "I'll try, but I don't think I'll be able to stay away from the beauty that is Poppy Pomfrey." Harry said jokingly, ducking under that swat of her clipboard and walking from the tent, his staff thumping at his side.

Having escaped from the tent and task, Harry made his way back to his little office in the room of requirement. He really needed to begin using a new room in the castle, because eventually someone would find his office setting the room of requirement.

Harry would spend the next week and a half looking around the castle for a suitable location for his office/library combination, and would likely make it similar, if not identical to the one he possessed in the room of requirement.

Eventually, he decided on a classroom at the end of a disused corridor on the fourth floor. Choosing the classroom at the end of the corridor was a simple decision for Harry, but he also needed to do some renovations to the corridor.

Walking into the end room, he thumped his staff softly onto the worn stone, and sunk his magic through the bricks. With Harry's magic saturating the entire corridor, he began his renovations.

First, he dropped the walls between the classrooms, leaving one very large u shaped classroom, with seven doors to enter, which was promptly fixed and replaced with stone.

Second, Harry sunk more magic into the castle, and moved all the furniture from the classrooms into the room of requirement through the plumbing of the castle, and then summoned all of his books, notes and journals from the room the same way, leaving a pile of over seven thousand books behind him.

Third, seeing as the only way into the large office was now a single door, he decided to reinforce the security around the room. Changing the structure of the door and stones around the door, he created a rather unique lock. The door could only be opened by sinking the gem atop Harry's staff deep into the stone, until the prongs were half way in as well, then twisting ninety degrees counter-clockwise. While the security may seem a few touches beyond necessary, this office contained a book written by the goddess of magic herself, as well as four three and a half years of in-depth research. Better safe than sorry.

Harry had just finished renovating the rooms, and was about to begin placing furniture when there was a bright flash of light behind him, and smooth voice interrupted his work.

"Hello Harry." Spoke a voice that was smooth, soft and powerful, all at once. Harry knew immediately who it was.

Turning around, he consumed her form with his eyes for the most brief of moments, and replied "Lady Hecate, to what do I owe the pleasure?" in his usual dry tone.

Cocking an eyebrow, Hecate responded "Straight to the chase then, eh Harry? Very well then." While speaking, Hecate had what could be classed as a small grin on her face.

While he wouldn't admit it, he was both unnerved and turned on by it. What? He was a teenage boy, he had hormones.

"Should you win this tournament, you would have proven to me that you have potential and are worth investing my time into." Slight lie, Hecate thought to herself, she was already planning to invest much time into Harry, but there is nothing wrong with a bit of extra motivation. "As a reward for your winning of the tournament, I will name you my champion to both the magical world, as well as the mythical one. You would carry my name with pride and honour, just as I would yours. Do you accept this offer, Harry?" She asked in a casual tone, but Harry could hear the undercurrents of her hope.

While Harry was a prodigally smart child, beyond all those whom he had met due to both his motivation for learning and instinctual knowledge of the way the world worked.

However, to say that Harry could have predicted something like this, would be like saying that a seven year old with no legs could outrun Usain Bolt. It just wouldn't happen.

So when Hecate offered, he was silent for a few moments, just gaping at her. Well, his mouth was slightly open and eyes wide.

When his facilities finally returned to him, Harry nodded and replied with a solemn and serious "I accept your offer, Lady Hecate." He said with a slight bow of his head. While Harry may have been a disrespectful little shit, he knew when to be honoured and respectful. This was one of those times.

Hecate smiled, but in her head she was squealing with joy. Her plan worked, she would have her champion, and she would make him even stronger, creating more respect for her and she would eventually be on the Olympian council, as a goddess of her age and domains deserve. She hated the Olympians, but she wasn't going to go and join the titan army, as she remembered the days under Kronos, unlike many of her fellow gods and goddesses.

"I hope you will work hard, Mr. Potter, as the last champion I had was named Myrddin Emrys, and you do bare a striking resemblance to him." She spoke honestly, as she recalled his facial features. "But that is beside the point. Due to you accepting my offer, I will give you a slight head start and teach you one aspect of magic you wish to learn, personally. Your choices are as follows.

"First is Shamanism, which is control of naturally occurring elements. If someone set a forest fire, you could take control of the flames. If you were about to be struck by lightning, you could take control of it and change the path of the bolt. If you were drowning in the ocean, you could take control of the water and move yourself to the surface. However, if someone cast highly magical flames, such as gubraithian fire or fiendfire, you could not take control until you were a master of the art, which would take a minimum of forty years.

"Your second choice is druidism. Druidism is becoming one with nature, allowing it to flourish under your control, as you will under the influence of nature. You will become one with the trees, leaves, grass and dirt. They do your bidding, so long as you do theirs. The stronger and healthier they are, the more powerful they will be when they come to your aid.

"The third and final choice is the path of the Warlock. This is the most dangerous of all the paths, as Warlocks became dementors. A Warlock is one who uses the power of souls to both strengthen themselves, and torture others, similar to dementors. The more souls they possess, the stronger they become as the can augment themselves with the strength of souls, both physically and magically. For example, have you even heard of the video game 'World of Warcraft' Harry?" Hecate asks.

Harry is silent, processing everything he was told before nodding to the question.

Nodding, Hecate continued "Then it is pretty much the powers of Gul'dan, and once you get to higher levels of skill, you could probably use the fel magic."

Harry blinked and raised his eyebrows. Warlock magic sounded perfect, but Shamanism sounded great too. He reviewed his choices for a few minutes, before thinking back to the start of the conversation. _'I will give you a slight head start and teach you one aspect of magic you wish to learn, personally.'_ To Harry, this meant that he would be able to learn all three.

Harry continued to think about his decision for a few moments, before coming to another conclusion. Warlock magic would be the hardest to learn without help. He could already do rudimentary Shamanism by sinking his magic into elements, and could probably do the same for Druidism, but Warlock magic would be completely unique.

Making up his mind, he looks at Hecate and replies "I choose Warlock." With certainty which he didn't feel.

Hecate grinned. Everything was looking up.

* * *

The Goddess was in a dreadful mood. The artefact that she had looked for to give to her champion-to-be was hidden very well, and defended even better.

When she finally got past the defences, which were impressive enough to make her need to dismantle them, she grabbed the object and froze. It had been defiled. Defiled by the boy. The boy that she had watched cut a path of blood and fear through Britain. The boy who took her champion-to-be's family away from him.

Hecate was furious, and the wrath of an ancient goddess such as Hecate is not something to consider idly.

God and Mortal alike quiver in fear at the slightest sign of irritation from her, and this mortal had just singlehandedly drawn the entirety of her ire.

Yet, Hecate restrained herself with naught but titanic force of will. This mortal would end at the hands of the one whom he wrong most severely. His fall would be slow and agonising with the knowledge of its coming, yet unable to do anything but watch.

Yes, Hecate was furious, but she could wait. A most vengeful goddess indeed.

* * *

Hecate and Harry sat in the practical testing area of his office while Hecate explained how to acquire hold of a soul.

"Now Harry, sink your magic into this rabbit, further than you have ever been, until you are the rabbit, you control it and feel through its senses. This is rudimentary possession, but we need to go further. Instead of sinking you magic into the rabbit and a single spear, separate it into eight and pierce the rabbit with them all in different places. Go just as deep as you did with possession, but instead of sinking in; wrap your magic around the rabbit and tug." Hecate said calmly while watching the control Harry had over his magic. It was really quite awe inspiring; a fifteen year old boy possessed more magical control than most adults.

Harry, following Hecate's instructions, tugged on the soul of the rabbit. Suddenly, a thin yet visible white vapour began to be drawn from the rabbit's body, and as quickly as the vapour began, it stopped. The rabbit was slumped over, struggling to breath and was almost transparent, as its fur was falling off in thick clumps.

He blinked as he gazed at the small transparent rabbit in his hand, before shrugging and eating it.

As he swallowed the soul, the body of the rabbit stopped breathing.

Harry suddenly felt cold and powerful.

Very cold. Very powerful.

* * *

Hecate watched her champion-to-be devour his first soul. It may have only been the soul of a bunny rabbit, but it was a soul none the less.

Ah, children, they grow up so fast.

It was the week after the first task when Hecate finally went to do a task she needed to complete, before she could offer the artefact to her champion-to-be.

Sinking into the underworld via the entrance atop Olympus, Hecate requested an audience with Hades.

Entering his throne room, as magnificent and beautiful and it was, had become a trivial experience for the goddess due to how often she had visited.

Well, not so much visited as passed through the room most of the time due to her close friendship with Thanatos, also known as Death. Alas, today she was visiting the lord of the underworld with a request.

Bowing to Hades, who possessed a higher rank than herself, she greeted the man. "Lord Hades, how fares the underworld?" She greeted kindly yet seriously, showing her mood.

Hades lips upturned slightly, showing the most emotion he showed anyone outside of his wife, Persephone, daughter, Melinoe, colleague, Thanatos or any of his demigod children. What? You try being banished to the underworld, prevented from leaving for over four thousand years and see if you are still a bright and bubbly person. That place is depressing, man.

"Busy, as per usual, but slowing down thanks to the end of the cold war, the soviet war as well as the Iran-Iraq war. How have your magical communities been, Lady Hecate?" Hades asked curiously. He had been involved in the magical communities a few times, but not as often other deities such as Hecate and Tyche.

Hecate sighed and rubbed her face in frustration, giving Hades much of the answer he needed. "It's gone to shit, but there is a redeeming light among them." She responded, sounding tired and frustrated.

Hades raised an eyebrow at the 'redeeming light' statement. "Oh, and who is this redeeming light you speak of?" He asked curiously.

Hecate grinned and bounced on her toes, surprising Hades, and then said "Oh, just Harry Potter. Anyway, enough about the magical communities, I need a favour from you." She spoke, starting happily, but becoming serious at the end.

"Of course Hecate, what do you need, and what will you do in return?" Hades asked seriously. A favour from Hecate was a serious deal.

As a response, Hecate summoned the artefact to her hand and passed it to Hades.

Hades gazed at the artefact, before letting out a slight 'ah' to mask his shock and fury. It had been defiled.

Someone had torn their essence and soul, mutilated their spirit and being, and placed a piece of themselves inside one of the three relics of his subordinate, Thanatos.

"I presume you wish for the shard to be removed, maintaining the powers of the stone?" Hades questioned rhetorically. He stroked the side of the stone and pulled a black wraith from the stone, despite its struggling. When it finally was pulled from the stone, Hades jammed it down his pants and onto his underwear, as was the place for betrayers and defilers.

Hecate snorted in amusement and just said "I owe you a favour now, Hades, don't waste it." She left after that.

* * *

While Hecate was getting the artefact cleansed, Harry was unaware of what she was doing and decided to continue practicing his Warlock abilities.

He had summoned a half dozen snakes, using the ' _Serpensortia'_ spell, and immobilized them to begin his practice.

Harry would draw out their souls, slowly, but instead of eating them he would direct them into his limbs, strengthening them beyond all expectations of his.

Deciding to do something risky, he withdrew a portion of the soul from a snake and drew it into his eyes.

It was a bad idea. You were expecting him to see the future, or in slow motion of something like that, right? Wrong.

It burned. Harry's eyes felt like they were burning out of their sockets, melting into goo and dripping into a tub of basilisk venom.

Harry quickly pulled the soul shard from his eyes when he detected something else. Well, two things really.

The first was that an extremely small soul shard was jammed into his forehead.

The second was that he couldn't see anything. He had just blinded himself out of curiosity.

"Well… Fuck." Harry said in irritation. While he didn't need his eyes, they were rather important to him. You know, to see.

As Harry began to panic he paused for a moment. Surely there were rituals that required a human eyeball, right?

Following that train of thought, Harry began cackling madly. He may be unable to see, but he was far from blind!

Conjuring himself a knife of stainless steel, Harry took to slicing his eyes out at the top of the optical nerve.

Once they had both been removed, Harry calmly conjured a glass jar with preservation runes engraved on the sides, filled the jar with water and dropped his eyes inside.

Putting the jar to the side, Harry spread an extremely thin layer of his magic around him, and upon ensuring that there was no sentient presence nearby, he summoned on of his ritual books from the bookshelf and placed a thin plate of his magic on each page to read the book and find a ritual to use his eyes in.

You may be wondering why Harry didn't use this technique all the time, well that's simple and has two reasons. The first is that the author is coming up with this as he writes it. The second is that manipulating such a high quantity of raw magic to such a precise degree is exhausting.

Upon finding a ritual that suited his needs, he thumped his staff on the floor of his practice area, using a heavily overpowered _'Flangrate'_ spell to sear the runes into the old stone. Thumping his staff once more, he manipulated the magic of the castle and brought the rest of the ingredients required for the ritual to his room through the plumbing, much like he did to bring his books and notes to his office.

Once his ingredients arrived, Harry summoned a pair of silver ingots which he kept for just such an occasion, and moulded them into strange looking candle stands, but instead of a flat top, they possessed a small indentation the perfect size for an eye.

Levitating the ingredients to their required places, and his eyeballs facing upwards in the candle stands, he began to chant.

This ritual was like one he had never used, and only had one chance to use it. This ritual would follow his mental patterns and gaze into different planes of existence to find something that would either match or compliment who he is as a person.

As such, he began to seek among the higher echelons of existence.

* * *

In all higher planes of existence, every matured being felt a call they had never felt before, yet very few knew what the call was, and what to do about it.

The first person was the Queen of the Fae, none of her people had been seen by the human race for thousands of years, and had faded into lore and myth as a result.

While the Fae were a long lived race, she was the only one who remembered the days when they would interfere in mortal affairs due to her raw power stretching her life even further.

Upon feeling the call, she deliberated for a few moments whether or not to go, but she made her choice.

In yet a further echelon of what could be called a parody of life was a large house with twenty bedrooms, three kitchens, five bathrooms and a single living room.

In this house, seventeen godlike beings lived. Each of them currently were in their own bedrooms. Yet these bedrooms were rather odd, compared to bedrooms on Earth.

For example, one bedroom was filled with lava, spikes, volcanos and explosions. Also, it stretched further than the eye could see, that might be rather different.

Another room, the oddest of them all, was made of strange black liquid, bone-like material and books strewn all throughout the room. The room also contained beasts from the nightmares of children, all formed from the black liquid.

The habitants of all seventeen bedrooms felt the call and rushed to the living room, each looking rather shocked. If one were to look upon their forms, they would likely collapse in terror from the grotesque appearance's.

"Did we all feel that?" One who appeared to be a spider questioned.

"I believe we did, sister, what do we do about it?" Answered one who looked like a dragon.

The one who appeared a tentacle monster among them hummed before answering its fellows. "I believe we should all go and investigate this disturbance." It spoke.

Looking around to each other for disagreement, the all nodded and disappeared.

Hecate, too, had felt the call of her soon-to-be champion, and flashed to his side.

When she arrived, what she was one of the most bizarre things she had ever seen.

There were eighteen other beings in the room along with her champion-to-be and herself.

Over half of them appeared bestial in some way, while the other half were all relatively humanoid.

When she gazed upon her champion-to-be, she reconsidered her offer to make him her champion when she saw him.

His eyes were missing, with his optical nerves just dangling freely from his eye sockets. Blood was running down his face in rivulets, yet he seemed perfectly calm.

Sighing, she rubbed her forehead and stepped forward to greet everyone, when all of their heads snapped towards her.

"Ah, Hello everyone." She said nervously.

What the fuck was her champion-to-be doing this time.

* * *

 **FORSHADOWING, MY FRIENDS.**

 **Yeah, I'm starting to take a lot of ideas from other stories as well as video games & movies, but it won't end this chapter, No Sir. **

**I will finally do responses to reviews starting from the first review of this story.**

 **Autumngold: Thanks, I write the stories I would love to read, and this is my favourite so far. IM glad other people feel the same.**

 **Zellior: I appreciate your constructive criticism, but I have already decided on my ideas for his Animagus form, but please note that it won't play a major role in the story at the current time.**

 **Alice22: It was a thought I had, but due to how I wrote Harry I like to think that he tried going into Harry's head first/second year, and went 'NOPE NOPE NOPE'**

 **Kairan1979: I plan to focus on a few of his out of Hogwarts relationships during break between fourth and fifth year, but he doesn't really have many due to his cold, borderline rude attitude and condescension. Exactly, I write what I like, and if others don't like it, they don't have to read it.  
ObsessedWithHPFanFic: Which items do you mean? The ones for the rune book? If so, artefacts such as time turners, the goblet of fire and the room of requirement would be some good examples. **

**Sanbeegoldiewhitey: Well guess what? You don't have to read the story; no one is forcing you to. Fuck off.**

 **SortingHat: Agreed, I enjoy making my own assumptions and coming to different conclusions, even if they are wrong.**

 **Robin000: when I finish this story, it will either go one of two ways for the sequel, and one of those is Percy Jackson, as is stated in the poll.**

 **Frankieu: That was a hard scene to write, but I was looking forward to it as well.**

 **Djberneman: I did think about it, but I really wanted to showcase some of the sorcery he has been learning, but I did also write about half of the T-Rex vs Dragon scene.**

 **Harlancarter69: I enjoy my twisted mind too, so thank you.**

 **Autumngold: I fully agree, it's kind of like being stabbed, falling over then taking their hand to help you stand up again, only to be stabbed once more and being shocked about it.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Fully, I love Luna/Harry stories, but they are either very well done or terrible and I don't want to risk failing.**

 **Rant time: Im getting really fucking frustrated with the lack of Vampire!Harry where he isn't gay, or turned by Snape. Dark Lord stories where either Harry dies or bitches out. WBWL Stories where it had James+Lily Bashing, but the author bitches out with the 'Dumbledore used compulsion charms and potions' on us. If you start something like that, don't bitch out.**

 **On the flip side, if someone has managed to find a WorldConquering!Harry that doesn't bitch out or die, isn't gay, and is well written, please name it in a review.**

 **I loved Paid in Blood, but I think zaterra02 ruined it with the ending.**

 **I recommend reading everything written by DelayedInspiration, as he is such an incredible writer, both in ideas and actually writing.**


	5. AN

So. Hey. I know, it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories and i'm sorry about that. I'd like to take a few minutes to explain why I have not been as active.

The first thing I'd like to explain, is why I have not posted anything. New story wise, is not for a lack of idea's, instead it is how to execute them in a way that I don't screw myself if I decide to write more, like I have for the all of my others. If you read all the posts I have past one chapter, there is a noticeable decline in the quality of my writings, so I have spent a lot of time trying to find a way to maintain a high quality, but i'm really struggling with it. Adding new chapters, is very much the same. If I don't like what I have written, I won't upload it, and after over 6 month's of trying to write a new chapter for Titan of Space, and hating everything i'v written, it's clearly not gonna happen. Sorry.

The second thing is what kind of things i'm going to try and write in the future. I have been spending a lot of time on World of Warcraft these last few weeks and I adore the lore and universe it is written in. In my opinion, it offers an even better sandbox than Harry Potter and Naruto, and far, far superior to Percy Jackson. I am trying to learn more about the lore and timeline, so that I can write an epic tale for WoW. This is something that I feel the WoW fandom really needs, since there is only one long story that is well-written, in my own opinion, and that is 'Defying Death', written by Melkor's Mercy. This is not including crossovers, mind you, as Wizard Runemaster is also an incredible story. Sorry, got off topic a bit. In future, I want to write an incredible story, both in length and quality, that doesn't come off as a clone of Defying Death. I would love someone to bounce idea's off for this story, and if you would like to get in touch, throw me a message.

The final thing I would like to mention, is my available time. I have a lot of it. I work around 30 hours a week, and other than that I play WoW and Hearthstone. However, I do struggle to motivate myself to write. As much as I would love to be able to throw a few hours per day at writing, it is something I really struggle with doing.

Thank you for reading this, and if you have made it through this entire thing, good on ya.


End file.
